


Grudges

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [12]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and Drew come to a mutual understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grudges

"You know I don't hate you, right?" Walter asked. Drew had been stalking around the garage the entire day. He had claimed he was there to make sure Paige and Ralph were settled in well enough. The situation left Walter feeling trapped and tense.

"...I know." Drew said cautiously.

"And I'm not going to fight you. Ralph's your child. I understand." Walter continued as though he hadn't heard Drew answer. "Let's call it a truce."

"Fine by me."

"Alright. Good." The tension was still there, hanging low and heavy on their shoulders. When Drew left, it had disappeared as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic 300 times. It's surprisingly really hard to write Drew or about him in general.  
> You can see part of it's formation on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/disabledpaladin). I like to call it "the science project AU."  
> This probably won't make any sense to future readers but you should check out my twitter for cool AUs I've cooked up since then.


End file.
